How Kurt finally got Tony
by Jac7
Summary: After being laughed at at his audition for Tony at his school Production Kurt did not think he has a shot in the world of Broadway.


_**How Kurt finally got Tony**_

 **Disclaimer** : I own basically nothing

 **A/N** : well I'm a bit anxcious today so when I am anxcious I write. Here you go I hope you like it!

 _Set back Season three Kurts audition for Tony in West side Story_

„Thank you", he breathes out and leaves the stage grabbing a bottle of water he makes his way out backstage and even though he knows it's wrong he goes back tot he auditorium to listen to that conversation that's going on.

The first thing he hears is laughing. What comes after that hits him really hard. They are laughing about him talking about how he ist to feminin to play Tony and isn't that a big insult coming from Coach Beiste? Or even Artie and Ms Pilsbury. One who gets insulted as being to masculin. One disabled so he is used to being bullied himself. One who suffers from OCD. Shouldn't they know that he can't change himself? That he is who he is? But that's supposed to be a play right? And they should at least know that he is a good actor. And even if he is not straight heck he can act it out! He feels himself tearing up. How comes that everyone thinks like this about him?

They are supposed to be his friends. Well at least Artie should be. And didn't they discuss that it's him that needs Tony the most?

Sobbing he turns around and leaves the school.

It's totally unexpected that he is one of the finalists for NYADA. After West Side Story he didn't expect to get into any sort of Performing Arts school. That's why he applied to a lot of Fashion schools. Though he couldn't get himself not to apply to NYADA.

Maybe he has got a chance.

Smiling to himself he thinks that in fact he has got a chance not only to show the dean what he's got but also what a big mistake they made to not let him play Tony at their school production.

His audition went better then planned. He decided to perform a song from West side story. More specifically a Tony song. Oh and yes perform not just sing. He is not doing things half heartedly.

He showed of his vocal range and had his dad built him something where he could show of his other skills. Finally he put some moves in his choreography that he learned from his time being a Cheerio. It shows his control of his voice whilst doing difficult gymnastic moves.

Out of breath he stands in the centre oft he stage and tries to look calmly at Madame Tibideaux.

She raises her eyebrow and takes a deep breath. She didn't like it, is what he thinks but stays calm anyway.

„Mr Hummel I didn't assume to see that when coming here.", she finally said.

„Could you give me a second I need to make a call.", she finished. And grabs her phone before turning away from the mic.

His heart sinks. Well he knew that everybody thought he couldn't do it but was he really that bad that Madame Tibideaux would not even give him the time oft he day?

It seems like she finished her phone call cause she turned towards him.

„I'm so sorry Mr. Hummel letting you wait there on stage for me to finish my call. Well there are only three things to tell you. First being that I absolutely loved your audition. As I said I wasn't prepared for your performance. Your resumee did not show me how good you are. There were no solos at competitions no lead on a school production or even a letter of recommendation from your teacher.", she states.

Kurt felt his mouth opening without his doing as if to say something. But he was speecheless. Did she just? She liked it? He felt a wave of happiness running over him.

„You really liked it?", he managed to squeak. He just couldn't believe it.

„Yes in fact I have a friend that asked me to recommend someone from NYADA to be a part of his production on Broadway and I felt like even though you are quite young you would be the perfect person for this job. So I gave him a call and told him about you. He really wants to meet you so if it is possible to get you to fly to New York in the next few days he would like to see you perform and decide if he is willing to give you that part. That is if you want it.", she finnished with a teasing smile.

„Wait. Are you really saying what I think you are? Did you just arrange an audition for me for an production on Broadway?", he sayed in a rush. Her smile was answer enough. Holy shit.

„Yes! I mean of course I want to. I have to talk to my Dad about this but yes absolutely thank you.", he smiled broadly.

„Well if that is so the last thing for me to tell you is that you are getting a letter by the end of next week telling you wether or not you are accepted and just call me once you talked to your dad."

Kurt nodded and ran of stage. He walked as quickly as possible to the auditorium because Blaine wanted to see his Audition and just be there to support him. But once he was in the auditorium there was no one. Where was he? He took his phone out of his pocket and called him.

„Hi Kurt. We are at Rachels place. She is an absolute mess because she choked. Can you come to support her as well? Thanks.", Blaine said answering the phone and didn't even wait for Kurt to reply before ending the call. Did he really leave with Rachel before Kurt had his Audition?

Kurt pocket his phone and made his way home. He needed to talk to his Dad.

Sooner then expected he found himself in New York. His Dad arranged with Madame Tibideaux that he was to be picked up directly from the airport and brought to the theatre so he could have his audition and talk to the producer before catching his return flight. Madame Tibideaux wanted him to be there as soon as possible so they bought flight tickets for only a day because even though it's his dream he was also in his last year of school so he should not miss to many classes.

The audition was better then he though it was going to be. The Producer was really nice and quite excited about having Kurt in his Team. He told him that if everything works out fine he would like to have Kurt in more of his productions. Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Here he was talking to an actual producer on Broadway about his future work with said producer.

As he was sitting in the plane on his way back he couldnt stop the grin forming on his face. Not only did he manage to get a part in a Broadway production no. He also got the lead. And if that wasn't sweet enough already he finally got Tony.


End file.
